guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nog64/Alchemist Profession
Just wondering, did you get this idea from the list I created, or is it something you were thinking about beforehand? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:15, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Thought of this like a month ago.--Nog64Talk 19:53, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::Cool. This was actually one of the ideas I considered, an Alchemist would just be awesome. The question would be whether they could actually store potions or whether they would simply mix stuff together and use it immediately. Makes a big difference. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:57, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::I was planning on making them spells.--Nog64Talk 20:00, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::The skill Daggers of Shadow shadow step sounds useless for anyone. If you want to be next to the foe, how are you going to hit them from a distance in order to shadow step next to them. If you want to be far from the foe, this would hinder you bringing you next to them. am i just missing something? Eronth 20:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Wand someone, then unleash your spike :) Tycn 22:32, 18 April 2007 (CDT) The way the weapon spells work, you would have daggers to begin with, so that wouldn't work.--Nog64Talk 22:54, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :ok, though i like the basic idea, when attepting to attack a foe, once half spell range away, you shadow step to foe and SHOVE THEM OVERZ cept less..weird no im not crazy, my other persnality is Eronth 00:07, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::It would go like this: :*Sin: Combozors! (attacks ele) :*Ele:Djinn's haste lol! (starts moving, but is struck while moving) :*Sin: (SS+KD) Pwnt! (pwns) --Nog64Talk 16:43, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Maybe the alchemist symbol could be like the alchemical symbol for gold, which is a circle with a dot in it. Or silver, which is a crescent moon. I also thought of like a breastplate, since the alchemist does a lot of armor related stuff? @v™ 13:38, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Was gonna do silver + gold, actually. What are people using to make their symbols?--Nog64Talk 14:36, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just used paint but it shows ( (Talk) 10:31, 5 May 2007 (CDT) When i read thru the attr, it seemed to be overpowered based on the descriptions. A source of direct dmg dealing(spells like ob flame i'm guessing), Increase armor and dmg for allies (Warrior and paragon shouts put together? maybe something along the lines of ele earth?), the ability to heal others(maybe rit or monk style), and the ability to affect the effect of weapons( sounds mesmer-ish). It seems to me like your taking some of the best qualities from other proffessions and sticking them on here to make this proffession wtfpwnage...--Idiot 10:46, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::It's somewhat like a rit and an ele put together, but you really couldn't do good at both damage and healing. If combined with a good 2nd prof, it can be really good at either.--Nog64Talk 20:23, 6 May 2007 (CDT)